


The red thread

by LazyAfWriter



Category: Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Bboun, Boston, Boun - Freeform, Bounprem, Cooheart, DeanParm, Earth, Everyday update, Fluke, Kao - Freeform, Kaoearth, KornIn, M/M, Nine - Freeform, Ohm - Freeform, OhmFluke, Prem - Freeform, Sammy Samantha, Sammyboston, Warning: Suicide, WinTeam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAfWriter/pseuds/LazyAfWriter
Summary: This is just a translation of the book "The red thread" of Thai author lazy sheep . Which is made a series this November.





	1. Intro : (KornIn)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The red thread](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527075) by The lazy sheep. 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In's small hand trembled as it gripped at the body a lover already dead until his fingers inadvertently found the gun which has fallen beside his lover. Intouch's swollen eyes stared at the metal in his hand, back to the face of his lover as if engraving it into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and suicide.

**Intro: Where it all started**

* * *

* * *

**E**xcept for the sound of rain and thecontinuously roaring thunder, everything was deathly still. There was just the incessant sound of water hitting the ground down below. In a room at the top floor of an 8-story condominium, two young men sat hugging each other on a wet sofa; trying hard not to make any sound. Sobbing, the smaller body of the two, curled on the other's wide chest.

"No matter what, everything's going to be okay," one of them comforted the other even though inside his heart he too cried.

"Don't leave In," a voice whispered.

"Shhh...we have to stay together P'Korn" the younger voice continued, both arms wrapped around his lover in a firm hug.  
It was forbidden love, one that was unaccepted by both parents. They fought and quarreled with both their families only to make the situation worsen when their parents finally forced them to separate. But they managed to escape.

Korn rubbed at the bruised cheek of the boy in his arms. His heart felt pity for the young man who was usually cheerful but because of him, had to fight with his parents until he was hit.

"P' is so sorry In"he whispered gently into his partner's ears and kissed the temples of the trembling boy that so filled his heart with so much love. "P' loves In. Always remember that I love you very much."  
The boy looked up with a tearful face, "P', don't say it, don't ever leave In," both hands grabbing tightly at his lover's shirt until his body trembled. "In will always be with you. We will always together, forever."

A flash of lightning stroke followed by a deafening crash of thunder but the distraction didn't even take the attention of the boys as they continued to cling to each other; oblivious to the rains. Korn kissed In's pressed lips, already pale from the cold and fear.

Bang!

The huge door suddenly slammed as one of the boys screamed.

"Let him go! Damn you, I shouldn't trust In to meet with you." The angry voice of the man who barged in was directed towards Korn.  
"In, come here!" The middle-aged man went closer to where the boys were trembling and pulled at his son's arm only to feel the resistance as In fought back and grabbed at his lover's body, afraid to let go.

"Dad, I love P' Korn. Please, let us love each other Dad," came the small boy's plea, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Do you think he's better than your own father? Do you think I love you less?" In's father snarled in anger. He tried to hit his son's hand but found that the bigger boy whom he despised was blocking his strike.

"Don't hit him please. He's is not wrong. He is not making a mistake. I am sorry," the young man protectively hugged his lover tighter, trying so hard to cover him even from those he loved. Awkwardly, Korn tried to raise his hand in respect (wai), his eyes brimmed with tears as he implored.

"I love him. I love your son. We love each other."

"Bastard! I don't need your respect," The angry man took a stick that was lying around and hits Korn hard. The sound of the strike echoing above the din of the storm from outside.

"Dad...No!!" In screamed as he saw the blood that began to flow from his lover's head.

"He will die... Please, Dad, don't hit P' Korn na!!"

Behind In's father was the shadow of his mother. She had silently followed her husband in and was looking at him as he was continuously hitting at the taller boy, her son's lover. She was silent, standing like a statue. The boys continued to scream; one in pain, one to make his father stop.  
"Korn! Son! I told you not to mess with that boy!" the angry voice of another man told Korn that his father has arrived.

"You bastard, you hurt my son like a criminal and he is not even fighting back! I'm your enemy here!" Korn's father shouted as he pulled his son to his feet. Away from the striking wood that was making him bleed.

"Come! Do you think I am afraid of your mafia family?" In's father's voice roared in the darkness of the room. "This is why I don't want my son to have anything to do with mafia blood like your son. Intouch, get away from that gangster's spawn!"  
The two older men began to fight, both trying to separate the two boys who continued to cling to each other until the strength of the two young men fail them and they both dropped to the floor as they screamed their lungs out in despair and hurt. Crying out for both their fathers to stop.

The rain outside continued its downpour and the tension inside continued to grow. Korn finally stared into his lover's eyes. The glint that burned inside his own dimmed as if he has decided to give up but his love remained as strong as ever. Korn suddenly turned to his father and bowed.

"Dad ... I am sorry," the tall boy jumped towards his father, grabbing at the gun that was strapped at the waist and puts the end of the barrel to his temple. With a quick movement of his fingers, he clicked opens the lock, smiled towards Intouch and gently says, " P' loves Intouch..."  
Bang!!!

"P' Korn!! P'... P'Korn!!!!" Intouch's scream filled the room. Everyone looked in shock at the smaller boy who has covered his lover's bloody body in a tight embrace. The surprise has silenced everyone except for the continues wailing of the boy who kept on trying to stop the flow of blood from the gaping wound at the side of the other young man's head, Korn's eyes stared blankly at the shadows.

"I love P'... In loves P' you know?... loves P'Korn." Intouch cried as he kept on kissing lips that were already dead. "P'... we promised... P' we promised we will always stay together forever,"

In's small hand trembled as it gripped at the body a lover already dead until his fingers inadvertently found the gun which has fallen beside his lover. Intouch's swollen eyes stared at the metal in his hand, back to the face of his lover as if engraving it into his memory

"Son, No!!" In's father yelled when he saw the gun in his young son's hands and saw the resolve in Intouch's eyes.  
Another shot fired like the sound of the thunder outside.

Another life lost as the small body of the other boy fell right on top of his lover's; a final embrace.

The sound of the rain became deafeningly loud. Until a mother's scream and the father's outcry pierced through the sound of falling water right before she collapsed and all was finally silent.

  
** We will be together, forever.**


	2. When The Clock's Hand Moves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone like Parm ... should be paired with P'Dean," Manow screamed happily. "Soft and gentle with someone so masculine. Just like in novels!"
> 
> Parm's face became bright red. It was like having a sunburn in summer.

###  Chapter 1. When The Clock's Hand Moves

***Bang**!*

**Crash! ugh!**

"Oh, Shit!" The boy fell off his bed, tangled in his blanket yet again. Cursing, he was busy patting his butt. He fell from bed because the room beside his apartment slammed the door.

It was the beginning of his first year at the university and the 18-year old Parm, a student of the Faculty of Economic, stretched and then lied down on the floor, hugging his chest as he held his palpitating heart. Since as far as he could remember, he has always been afraid of loud sounds; whether it's thunder, firecracker, or just like now, banging of doors caused him to panic. He doesn't know what has caused it. It has always been embarrassing. His phobia was not that common. At first, his friends laughed at him until they saw him shaking in fear, his face pale and drained of blood. It was when everyone who knew him became worried and tried to help him.

Once he calmed a little, he glanced at the clock. It was just six in the morning. He walked towards the kitchen. Opened the refrigerator, took a glass of water and had a drink.

Parm lived alone. It was the first time in his life that he had been given the opportunity to live by his own. His father had died when he was 10 leaving his mother and a little brother, both of which were now living in America. He himself chose to go to a university in Thailand. He became so fuzzy about it until his mother gave in and allowed him to live in a small studio apartment of a relative.

When the clock's hand pointed at the seventh hour mark, the pale boy was startled out of his thoughts and rushed to the bathroom. Wearing a brand new student uniform, he left his apartment; it was the orientation day for new students at 8 o'clock, he can't be late.

***

"Haah..."

Parm sighed when he reached the large gym. According to the schedule, the orientation was to begin in 10 minutes. He had to look for a place among all the milling students.

The boy walked to the table with a sign that said "**REGISTRATION**". He was given some documents and was shown by the seniors to a place where he could sit.

"Thank God!" he said as he rushed towards the sitting area where a few other students were sitting. Glancing at those nearest him he smiled.

"Hello, I'm Parm," he greeted.

"I'm Team." Said a boy who was seated beside him.

"I am Manow" a girl beside Team said, a sweet smile on her face.

Team was a tall boy. Neither fat nor thin, but his dark skin showed that he loved outdoor activities. ManNow was a petite girl. Her hair shoulder length waved like a doll's. Smiling to himself, Parm though that it seemed like he would be having friends that very the first day.

They continued to talk until the opening ceremony began. The director gave a long boring speech that only managed to make the students sleepy but the assembly became a little more cheerful when the Student's President came up.

"Next, we will ask the representatives of each clubs to come up and introduce their clubs to the new students. After this orientation is finished, whoever is interested to join any of the clubs can apply at the activity area. Therewill be seniors to assist you there."

Representatives from the different clubs began to come up with their own ways to entice the first years to join them. The music club presented a rock n' roll band. The Basketball Club brought their national team and held a popularity vote. There was also an acting club which brought up the stage their members; some of the most good-looking students among the different faculties in the university.

Parm looked around the gym with interest. Ever since he was a child, he had always had the habit of looking around as if he was looking for someone. It was a feeling in him. But now, at 18, he has never really found what he was looking for.

" Team, Parm, what clubs would you be joining?" ManNow asked.

"I was thinking about joining the swimming club," Team answered quickly as if he has already decided.

"I ... am still not sure," Parm hesitated. He had a club he was interested in but he was embarrassed to tell his new friends.

"Next, let us call onstage the swimming club," the voice of the emcee broke through their conversation. It was followed by the shrill sound of girls all over the gym.

A young man, his hair dyed golden blonde, went forward with two other young men in bathrobes. As soon as they reached the middle of the stage, they shrugged off the robes stood like demigods. Now half-naked, the three young men showed off wide pectorals and hard, defined washboard abs. The screams in the gym was deafening!

"Hello! I am Win from the swimming club. Anyone who is interested to have these muscles ..." he gestured to the two other young men who flexed their muscles and paused like mannequins.

"There you have it. Sexy dudes with straining abs. Please join us at the swimming club. And for girls who want to see this view, you are also most welcome to come and watch our practices." Win teased. Shrugging his eyebrows in a tantalizing way.

Parm and Manow stared at Team who was gawking, his mouth wide open; see his friends looking at him, he quickly shook his head, "It's not like that! I just like swimming."

"If your'e still not convinced. Please welcome our beloved club president, Dean from the Faculty of Management."

The sound was deafening, it re-echoed and resounded all throughout the gym indicating that the person called was very famous. The girls around Parm began to gossip as someone tall was being pushed to the stage as a deep male voice sounded on the sound system.

"I am Ratthanon Wongnate, the president of swimming club."

Manow grabbed at her friend's sleeves, her high-pitched scream; just one of the innumerable screams that filled the air.

"I see him often. He has joined so many swimming competitions," Team acted smug.

The sound of Parm's heartbeat echoed in his chest.

The tall young man looked taller on the stage. Bright eyes, sharp face, thick eyebrows with an aquiline nose, he looked like he had mixed-blood. However, it was not the appearance that made Parm gawk. But something made him feel weird as he was looking at the young man on stage, it made his eyes feel hot.

The boy hurriedly wiped at tears that had suddenly and uncontrollably escaped his eyes. Parm bowed his head to hide the tears that continued to flow. He frowned, not understanding why his heart was suddenly thrilled. It felt like something exciting was happening. As soon as he saw the swimming president, it was as if he found something that he has been looking for for a long time.

_"P'_ Dean?"

"Parm! Hey, what's going on?" Team slapped him gently. Waking him up from his trance.

"Is it finished?" Parm asked, looking around at people who have started to leave the gym.

"What the hell! Team will go to Swimming Club and I will go to acting club!" ManNow explained.

Parm scratched his cheek, he has already decided as soon as one club was introduced.

"I ... will join the Thai dessert club."

"Huh?!" His answer surprised his friends.  
"You can cook?" Team asked, his eyes wide as the small boy nodded.  
"Yes, my family runs a Thai restaurant. Since I was a child I often helped in the kitchen, but I'm more skilled in desserts and foods carving," Parm explained and told them about the shop that his mother owns as he remembered it although now, both his Mom and his brother had moved to America.

"I wanted to join the Cooking Club at first, but when I found out they had a Thai Desserts Club, I just found myself interested."

"Ohh.... can we try your cooking? I like _KaNomChan_ and _lookchub_" Manow excitedly said as only girls to loved desserts could be overly excited by something sweet.

"Hey, I like _ryokan pumpkin_ custard," Team added the list of food.  
"Hah, for now I don't have the proper equipment, but the club should had them. I'll try next time."  
"Talking about food is making me hungry. Let's join our clubs first and then meet at the gym again to eat together," Team wave the other two off and then turned away. When Manow saw Team leave, she excused herself to go to the Acting Club where the applicants must be overflowing because one of their members was already a well-known celebrity.

Parm walked around a little dazed and confused, trying to run away from clubs that used force to recruit new members. Finally, he found a tent where beautifully carved fruits were displayed on small tables outside, right beside many Thai desserts.

"Excuse me?" the young first year called out.  
A girl with short hair, carving a cucumber stopped and looked up.

"This is the Thai Desserts Club, right? I come to join the club" Parm gave a smile, a little amused that the girl managed to let go of the carving knife in her hand as she looked at the first year with wide eyes. Without a word, she took a piece of application form and handed it towards Parm, held out her hand for the young boy and snatched the form like a treasure as soon as it was filled in.

"Ohhh," the girl squealed. "There is a man here who just applied for the club," she gushed. "My name is P'Goong, second year." Introducing herself.

"Giffy! P' Oom!! we have a new member!!!"  
At the end of her scream, two girls appeared from the back. Parm knew that the Cooking Club and the Thai Dessert Clubs were next to each other.

"I'm dead! Welcome dear! my name is P'Giffy. I'm a second year," said another girl, her face wearing cosmetics making her look quite organized and pleasant to look at. But when he look at her hands, Parm noticed that her nails were clean and clipped short. She was definitely a cook.

"I'm P'Oom, third year," the last girl said. P'Oom was a beautiful girl, she looked kind hearted and had curly hair.

"We have a total of 9 members total in the Thai Dessert Club. Normally, we do activities together. And I'm really happy to have a young boy like yourself apply," Khun Oom explained with bright eyes as she held the young boy's hand.

Parm laughed gently, "How can I help? Just tell me. I can also make food carvings."

"Perfect!!" P'Giffy raised her hands like she won the lottery.

"Other clubs often ask us to prepare food for them. Sometimes, even the University call to ask too. Having additional help is really great." The girls began to dance around. The senior of the three pulled her friends to introduce the other Thai Dessert Club's members; there were two other boys as members that for some reason, gave Parm some relief. This was good.

*******

The University had cafetarias, restaurants, cafes and other shops that open 24 hours a day during exams; especially the cafes around the Architecture Faculty. They open until late at night because students from the faculties often have projects and other school works. In one of these eateries, the newly met friends were eating.

"Our club member are mostly girls," ManNow complained, her hand held a fork and was stabbing at a piece of garlic pork. They were eating in an air-conditioned restaurant to cool off from the heat outside and mostly to avoid the riots in cafetaria.  
"Well, the Acting Club has a male star as a member, so it's not strange. But if you really want to meet a lot of men, come to the Swimming Club." Team said.

"But there are so many girls who come just to see the handsome prince, P'Dean ... I'm so jealous," he added. The fork in Parm's hand fell with a clatter.

Team, hearing the sound, smiled to the waiter and asked for a new fork. Parm's heart began to race.

"Parm, why did you eat so little?" ManNow asked noticing that the food on her friend's place was hardly touched.

"Stomachache."Parm relied, "I can't eat late. My gastritis will relapse."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Team frowned "Had I known, we could have eaten first before going to our clubs. You are very thin and pale, do you have another disease or condition other than gastritis?"

"Yes, loud sound."

"You're afraid of loud sounds?" Manow put down her spoon and paid attention to her friend.

Parm nodded, "Thunder, firecrackers, popping balloons, slammed doors, and explosion," he tried to remember what else he was afraid of.

"If you hear a loud noise, what will happen?" Team asked, in a not so polite way. Realizing his mistake, he immediately apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm a little blunt too sometimes," Parm laughed at Team who kept on punishing himself. "Ummm, when I hear loud sounds, I suddenly find myself trembling, crying and the worst is I collapse... or hyperventilate."

"Shit!" Team cursed.  
"It's dangerous."  
"It's a good thing you told early so we can be ready."

Seeing his friend panicked faces, Parm smiled widely and said, "Calm down will you, the loud sounds has to be really loud. If it's just a little firecracker or a balloon I can avoid panicking. If I cannot avoid it, I'll just cover my ears. I'm always on guard so no need to worry."

"Hey, it seems like I am stronger than Parm," ManNow stared his friend from head to toe.  
"What?"  
"He's just a little taller than I am. Probably a little heavier and when I see him ... it kinda makes me want to protect him."  
"Huh?!" Parm felt like he seemed too weak.  
"Yeah! Originally, I wanted us to help each other in protecting Manow from bad boys. But it seems now I have to protect both of you." Team joked with Manow, but it was not funny.

Parm couldn't join sports because of this condition that made his parents worried; an activity that made loud noises like athletics is a big no no because most used guns too at the starting point.

"Hey Parm, I ask seriously," Team whispered, making Manow move closer that their heads were too near to almost stick together.

"D'you like boys or girls?"

Manow held her scream and covered her mouth with eyes wide open.

"I have no problem either way, I just asked to prepare how to act accordingly. To protect you from whoever, so boys or girls?" their tall friend asked with all seriousness.  
Parm's cheek become hot.

"I ... don't know."  
"Oh!" Both friends were shocked.  
"Or are you bi?" Manow asked. Curiosity brightening her face.

Parm shook his head. "I really don't know. I never thought about it. If they're the right person, no matter what gender, it really does not matter," he said. Since birth, he has not had a lover so he did not know how to properly answer.

"Okay, okay. Now, I understand." Team straightened his back and sat straighter.  
"I'll protect you from boys who flirt too ... should I start to grow a beard?" Team mumbled loud enough for Parm and Manow to hear and that brought all of them to laughter.

"Someone like Parm ... should be paired with P'Dean," ManNow screamed happily. "Soft and gentle with someone so masculine. Just like in novels!"

Parm's face became bright red. It was like having a sunburn in summer.  
"What are you talking about, Manow? What pair?"Parm hurriedly took the glass of water to drink, his hand shaking.

"Wait ..."

ManNow and Team said almost together, both of them with smiles teasing Parm.  
"Please stop ... enough ... why are we talking about this? Damn" Parm swore wanting to change the topic until they finally changed it into other things. Nevertheless, the quiet boy's heart was certainly beating very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic words are original Thai language that can't be translated or don't really have a actual English word for it. "P" - addressing someone older, Nong- Addressing someone Younger. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :))


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club's President freezes. His eyes stares at the boy Win is flirting with. His smile and his laugh warms up his heart... longing, charming as if it filled up the hole inside his heart until his heart feels overwhelmed.
> 
> As if his heart is ready to explode ...
> 
> "What's up?" Win demands of the cold and fierce President, who is now standing still, frozen with eyes teary, like it will overflow at any time.
> 
> Dean shakes his head, blinking, wipes his hot eyes. "Nothing, just got something in my eyes."
> 
> //"Promise ... that we will found each other, until we meet again."//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold are //Past life// Inkorn part.

**Chapter 2: Promise**  


After two weeks, the classes of the first term starts. Parm is beginning to get a headache from the lectures. Fortunately he has two friends who are down with the same headache as him. The clubs' activities have not started yet. As usual, letting the new students adjust to the atmosphere first. He also heard that after a month of the term starting, the seniors will make an announcement.

He closes his very thick micro-economics book, then puts it in the drawer. The clock's hand points at 4 o'clock. He opens his laptop and enters a famous blue coloured social media. He moves the cursor to click on the swimming club page where he has become a regular fans. The boy stares at the picture of the club's President which was taken secretly by a member of the club. He has a smile on his face and his hand moves to touch the screen. His heart still beats fast every time he sees him. Despite knowing Phi Dean's status, he was not brave enough to add him as a friend, someone he definitely does not know. Parm doesn't know how to explain his feelings. He is very happy to see him, but at the same time very afraid when seeing him. In the end, all he can do is stalk him secretly through social media.

"Strange! Why do I feel sad every time I look at him?"

Parm was mumbling, typing a name at the box above, secretly looking at the man's face. Phi Dean rarely posts anything. Most of his pictures are tagged by his friends.  
And in all of those pictures it seems as if Phi Dean was looking for something, with an empty stare. Everyone who tagged him always asked the same thing, "Looking for something?"

Parm saved the pictures, download them in his laptop and then closed it. His heat beat is making him feel hotter than the hottest summer. He acts like a little girl who falls in love for the first time, if ManNow and Team knew about it, they would definitely tease him.

"Enough...enough ... Parm, let's sleep." Parm slaps his cheeks and closes his eyes. Not long after he falls asleep like the 'sleeping beauty' (_the actual word is ' nidarom' meaning sleeping beauty in a Thai tale)_  
**...**  
**...**  
**"Hey, ****_P_****' Korn" Intouch said while putting his legs into the pool.**

**"What?" Korn frowned.**

**"If we are reincarnated, do you think we will meet again?"**

**The person being asked closed his eyes, then flicked his fingers to his boyfriend's forehead, "You read too much novels."**

**"Oooiii" Intouch rubbed his forehead, "I am asking you, just answer it."**

**Korn looked at him gently and answered softly "Will definitely meet!"**  
**"Really?" His lover asked with a surprised look.**

**"Really!" Korn answered while holding the small hands "I will be looking for you, until we meet.**"

**Intouch also grasped on to Korn's hands in response. The edge of his eyes getting warm.**

**"If I live in another part of this world?"**  
**"I'll take an airplane."**  
**"You rich ass!"**  
**Korn just wriggled his eyebrows.**

**"In will be looking for you too."**  
**The two young men opened their hands to hug and touched their foreheads together.**

**"Promise that we will be looking for each other until we meet again?"**

**"** **Hmm** ** ... Promise."**

...  
***Bang**!!*

"Shit!" Parm wakes up from the loud sound of a door being slammed every morning next door. Cursing because he falls from the bed. "Should I buy bigger bed, so I won't fall every time I am shocked?"

"Shit! It's 8:00!" Parm, hurriedly gets up and runs to the bathroom. He has class at 9:00 in the morning.

Parm removes his clothes, throws it to the basket and is ready to get into the bathtub, but stops when he feels something strange. He rubs his face and hurriedly goes in front of the mirror to see.

Warm tears flow down his cheeks.

"Ugh, what is this?" He wipe his tears, "Bad dreams again? Really embarrassing!"

Why does he feel so sad?

***

Parm runs fast after getting off from his car, he was almost trapped in a traffic jam. Fortunately, he came right in time. He called his friend earlier to buy him breakfast and then waited for her in the classroom with Team.

"Oh, I almost died!" Parm walks limping to his class. He almost cry from happiness because the lecturer has not yet come. This lecturer is a killer, five minutes late, the door will be locked and one cannot enter the class anymore.

"Calm down, I have bought you sandwich and milk." Manow acts as a good friend and gives the food to her friend. He smiles at her while putting in the straw, and eats the sandwich.

"Last night, did Team see the University's web page?" Manow asks with bright eyes.  
"Huh? No!" Team answers while Parm shakes his head because his mouth is full.  
"Oh, wait!" Manow takes out her tablet and opens the University's web page she mentioned and hands it to her friends.  
The University's web page is a page for students to post all kind of subjects.

Separated by the grade, but not separated from the official faculty page which often post announcements for the students. Including announcements from all the classes. While for the students, they will often posts questions about their exams. What happens with the University's Web page? It is all about the handsome and beautiful new students.

That's what Manow is talking about, she reads "Cute and handsome boys from first year."

All of them are pictures which are taken secretly or asked directly.

"Hey!!" Team screams when he sees a picture of him riding a motorcycle is in the page, there is a caption below

=_Nong_ Team, 1st year, dark skin from Economics Faculty=  
Parm and Manow laugh at their friend who is in dilemma.

"Forget it, Parm, look at this!" Besides Team, there is Parm leaning on a low fence smiling widely.  
"Hey! This is when we were talking yesterday." Parm said looking confused.  
"Ha, _Nong_ Parm, Economics Faculty, 1st year. Bright face, very cute." Team reads the caption. Parm who hears it, laughs out loud. After being beaten by his friend, he poses like a celebrity shamelessly.  
"Here, there's more .... Team and Parm, this year's couple." ManNow reads it while laughing.  
"I'm not!" Parm and Team scream at the same time. Parm rubs his arm which has goosebumps imagining himself being with Team. There is no way!!

It's 4:30 in the afternoon, the lectures have ended. Team stretches his body, feeling refresh as if coming alive from death, because they haven't adjusted yet.

"Has your club started?" Team asks while putting his belongings into his bag and the red and blue pens on his shirt's pocket.  
Parm shake his head "No! The club starts next week."

"So you and ManNow can be my supporters at the swimming club. Today there is a screening and after that, let's go eat shabu together."

Parm stops copying notes from the whiteboard. His heart beats faster suddenly.

"Let's watch, Parm. I want to see handsome boys." ManNow takes her friend's arm and pulls him.

"Can I refuse?" Parm answers laughing. But his friend forces him to go and no refusal.  
"You can't!!!" Both friends answer at the same time and laugh, the laughter soon became screams because they're hitting each other.

5:00 in the afternoon, the University's indoor pool is packed with people at this time. Parm and ManNow are searching for seats in the gallery, looking around with excitement.

"So many people interested. Just an elimination round, right?" Parm asks doubtfully, because Team said that it was just going to be selecting members from the first year. The ones who really got ability will be the representatives of the University, to compete outside.

"The swimming club also have a national team which already won so many competitions." Manow explains about the swimming club.

"Hmmmm ... We'd better pray for him."  
At this time, ten boys in swimsuits come forward and stand together at the pool's side. There Phi Win is explaining something.

"...Team is the best!" ManNow pulls out her phone to take pictures while praising her friend, making Parm who hears it unable to stand it.

"So childish!" Parm laughs and closes his eyes, but his friend hits him until he begs to be released.

"Oh.. this boy is so cool!" Manow hits her friend's arm.  
Then their attention is drawn to a tall body that doesn't wear a swimsuit. Phi Dean wearing the University's Jersey, is bringing documents and approaching Phi Win. The two men are talking for a while then signal to the first years to do their warm ups and get ready for the elimination round.  
The swimming club's President moves his body to do the warm up. He doesn't seem to care at all about the screams and the people whispering around him because he is used to being stared at during competitions.

"Wait, the competition is as planned, right? First round, choose the best five, and then let them compete again, isn't it?" Phi Win asks while holding the documents. Then they walk together.

"Yes, the top 2 will be the main members, who will keep practicing to prepare for the swimming competition at the end of the year. While the other 3 will stand as substitutes." Dean points to the red mark.  
"This year, there are so many good swimmers. Much better than last year, it's good to replace the 4th year members. They will be graduating soon." Win, who has golden hair, keeps talking but the person who is supposed to listen is ignoring him.  
Dean, a 186 cm tall young man, is looking towards the gallery. Skin tanned from the sun adds to his charm, especially with his strong and muscular body, handsome and bright face. Overflown with supporters who knew very little about him, except for the bloodline which is mixed-blooded from the middle east. He has a younger brother, second year at the Architecture Faculty, and a little sister, first year at Literature Faculty.  
His face is sharp and sweet, people said he's very hot. His eyes are looking around as if searching for someone he knows, his eyes sweeps through many people as if looking for someone.

"Oh, you are dazing as usual." Win says while waving the documents in front of his face. "Have you found what you looking for?"

Dean just brushes off his friend's hand and sighs "Let's start it."

After receiving the President's order, Phi Win takes the whistle while his hand holds a timer.

"Ready ... go!!!" The whistle blows and the boys dive into the water.

Parm jumps from the loud sound of the whistle, he breathes heavily. Feeling almost like blacking out, his sight is blurry. When Dean stands up and turns, Parm is shocked and hides quickly. He feels really embarrassed until he feels like he wanted to drown his head.

"Look, Team's already leading!" Manow shakes his arm, making Parm to turn and look. Concentrating on the competition again.

Team is leading the game until the second round. The loud cheers create a lively atmosphere. Parm and Manow are screaming loudly to cheer their friend. As expected, Team is chosen as one of the main members who have to practice for the University sports competition at the end of the year.

"Cool!" Parm says to his friend who's just finished changing his clothes. They meet by the side of the pool, while the audience is gradually leaving. Many of the club's members are still swimming, sometimes there is the loud voice of a senior training the juniors.

"It will be like this till the end of the semester, because soon there will be a regional competition." Team shrugs and rubs his belly. "I'm starving, let's go eat shabu. Hurry up!"

Manow is still standing, and keeps looking around searching for a handsome senior.  
"Where is _P_ 'Dean?"  
"Talking with Phi Win at that table, discussing about the schedule. What's up, ManNow? Where did the shy girl from the first day go?"  
Manow laughs "You're so transparent, Parm."  
"It's not like that!!" Parm, who is drinking from the bottle coughs and wets his shirt. "Why me?" Parm is flustered, and turns to take the towel off Team's shoulder.  
"At the competition, his eyes keep staring without blinking."

Parm smiles while covering his face with the towel and bows down. He blames his red face on his coughing, and because of the hot summer.

"Ohhoo!" Team is teasing his friend, squatting down in front of his friend, but his stomach's grumbling is annoying. "Very hungry!!

"_Shabu shabu_ ..."

The loud noises from the juniors made the two seniors who just pass by the poolside stop and stare at them

"Oh, Team haven't you gone home yet?" Win approaches the juniors who are ready to go. "_Nong_, you're so cute, what's your name?" He asks the first year junior who is very cute, with interest.

The club's President freezes. His eyes stares at the boy Win is flirting with. His smile and his laugh warms up his heart... longing, charming as if it filled up the hole inside his heart until his heart feels overwhelmed.

As if his heart is ready to explode ...

"What's up?" Win demands of the cold and fierce President, who is now standing still, frozen with eyes teary, like it will overflow at any time.

Dean shakes his head, blinking, wipes his hot eyes. "Nothing, just got something in my eyes."

**"Promise ... that we will found each other, until we meet again."**

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
